The Other Side of the Trap Door
by nld200xy
Summary: Okay, I can't really think of a summary for this.  Just read the fic.  Trust me, it'll bring back some great memories.


The Other Side of the Trap Door

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this nor do I own the intro.

Somewhere in the dark and nasty regions where nobody goes stands an ancient castle. Deep within this dank and uninviting place lives Berk, overworked servant to the thing upstairs. But that's nothing compared to the horrors that lurk beneath the trapdoor, for there is always something down there in the dark waiting to come out.

Don't you open that trap door! You're a fool if you dare. Stay away from that trapdoor! 'Cause there's something down there.

Okay, now that you know where this story takes place, let's begin, shall we? Now, after reading the opening, you probably expected to be scared by this story. Well, actually, this promises to be the first adventure from the residents of this very castle that won't completely creep out its audience.

We begin our story with Berk, a small blue blob with hands and feet. The big thing upstairs, which nobody ever saw except for Berk (Off-camera, might I add), had ordered him to once again make him breakfast. Well, Berk was at work putting in the usual ingredients, worms, slugs, creepy crawlies, eyeballs, slime and all sorts of disgusting things.

He took a whiff of his creation and said, "Sniff that! This is very good! Old fatty is going to love this, eh?"

Then came a booming voice from upstairs shouting, "BERK, WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?" and as usual, he got the reply, "COMING, OH BIG ONE!"

A skull named Boney lived in a small hole in the wall. He was a rather boring character, but he was also smarter than the others. He just didn't get credit for it.

The skull sighed and said, "Poor Berk is always being overworked."

Then a rather big spider (About 20 times the size of an average one, which is about as big as a small child) named Drutt scurried across the ground chasing after a worm. (I'm seriously, the characters really are that easy to describe) Sadly, as usual, he failed to catch it and ended up accidentally opening up the trap door, which was located in front of Boney's little hole.

"Oh, now you've done it," Boney said, "Drutt's gone and opened the trap door. I wonder what's going to come out this time."

Amazingly, nothing emerged from the trap door. Normally, something would always come out and terrorize the group. Amazingly, ever since the big red thing almost killed them (Yeah, I decided to come up with a conclusion for the unfinished series finale), nothing seemed to come out anymore. While it was peaceful, even Boney had to admit that it was a little boring without a monster trying to terrorize the castle on a regular basis.

Boney peered down into it to see what was going on. He noticed a strange vortex that was never there before, but before he could say anything about it, he lost his balance and fell into the trap door and through the vortex, possibly to another dimension. Well, what can you expect from a guy who doesn't have a body or a neck?

Drutt freaked out at the site of this and scurried up to Berk, who was almost done preparing the fat one's breakfast. Of course, Drutt communicated with extremely annoying sound effects and matched that of a broken kazoo. Still, by now, Berk and Boney could understand him since they'd live with him so much.

"What's all that then?" Berk asked, "Boney's fallen down the trap door?"

Drutt made more annoying sounds as Berk got the idea and shouted, "Forget breakfast! We've gotta save Boney! Who knows where that vortex took him?"

Then they ran towards the trap door as Berk sighed and said, "Oh, Globbits, I can't believe I'm doing this."

Then, without any further thought, he and Drutt leapt down the hole. But there was a problem. Where would they end up and how would they get back? Well, now was not the time to think about it.

"BERK!" came a towering voice, "WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST? HELLO? BERK! WHERE ARE YOU? I'm so lonely and I'm hungry! If I was thinner, I could get out of my room and eat right now."

The duo woke up in some strange place they had never seen before. Not only that, they were 2-dimensional now and not made of clay! (4th wall) But this world they were in looked very different from the dank and uninviting castle grounds that they lived in.

Instead, it looked peaceful. There was a big bright yellow star in the sky that lit up the whole land. There was also grass, flowers and trees.

"Blimey!" was the first thing Berk could say, "This is magnificent! What is all this? What's that big flashlight in the sky?"

"That's the sun," came an old, boring sounding voice.

Berk noticed the owner and picked him up, throwing him in the air rather playfully.

"OH, BONEY, ISN'T THIS WORLD PERFECT?" he asked, "And that son you mentioned is quite beautiful."

"Don't look directly into it, though," the skull explained, "I've heard that it can make you blind. And I do have to agree, Berk, this world is quite different from where we grew up."

Berk then ran over to all the plant life and shouted, "FLOWERS AND GRASS! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER SEE THESE!"

Truly, this world was the perfect home for anyone. Drutt even found the worms here more to his liking. But alas, what of their old home? Were they really going to throw that away?

"Berk," Boney said as the blob turned to him, "we should go home."

"Why should we go back to that grungy old place?" the blob asked, "It's dark and depressing. Besides, you even like it here."

"I know," Boney said, "but this isn't where we grew up."

Berk took these words in, sighed and replied, "Boney, you worry too much. Old Boney hasn't been the same since his brain fell out."

But, as the trio decided to explore this vast land before them, they heard a sound from behind them. As usual, the skull was the first one to actually notice where it came from.

"Berk…" he stuttered, "T-There's a b-big c-creature behind you."

Berk turned around and noticed it as well. This creature was bigger than anything they had ever seen before. It was as big as the trees themselves and had razor sharp teeth.

"Well, I do say," Berk stated, "that's a biggen, ain't he?"

Drutt ran behind a tree for shelter as the big creature glared at the trio with fiery red eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep tone that sounded like more than one creature talking, "What kind of demons are you?"

"Demons?" Berk asked, "Is that what you are? Well, we aren't demons. We're… well, Boney's a skull and Drutt's a spider… I don't believe I know what I am."

The monster sniffed them and said, "You certainly don't smell like demons, but you look like demons."

Boney was scared out of his mind, but Berk was confident that he could stop this thing. This was no different than what usually came out of the trapdoor, except it looked less creepy. He simply picked up a blunt object, conveniently next to him, and said, "You asked for it! It's bonking time!"

With that, he whacked the creature in the head with his implement. Sadly, it broke in half and the demon was still standing. Now Berk was more scared than Boney and Drutt combined.

"How do we stop this monstrosity?" Boney asked, but Berk had no clue. Bonking it on the head failed, and that was pretty much all he knew how to do.

Just then, a big energy wave came out of nowhere as a young man's voice shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

In an instant, the demon fell to pieces. Boney and Drutt were both spellbound while Berk had a big smile of admiration on his face.

"That was incredible!" he shouted gazing upon their savior.

This young man had long silvery-white hair and a red kimono. He also had two dog ears in his hair along with regular human ears. His eyes with yellow and his look was strong. He was the half-demon, Inuyasha.

"Damn, he didn't have shard of the Shikon jewel!" the man cursed. Well, he wasn't really a young man. He had been bound to a tree by a sacred arrow for many years, so by now he was at least 70. Just Thought I'd add that in.

His companion, a small boy with a fox tail, a ponytail and a peasant's outfit named Shippou, ran up to the demon and said, "Good job defeating that demon, Inuyasha!"

There were two others there. One was a monk who wore a purple and black kimono and had a small ponytail named Miroku. The other was a young woman with long black hair, a green and purple kimono and a small ribbon on the bottom of her hair named Sango.

"So it had no jewel shards," Miroku said, "Too bad. I was hoping it would."

"I just hope this doesn't get to Inuyasha again," Sango sighed.

But then the 4 noticed the 3 peculiar-looking creatures in front of them. They looked very strange.

"What do you supposed those things are?" Berk asked the skull next to him as Boney examined them and said, "I believe those are humans, the smartest creatures in existence. I didn't think they really existed, though."

But now was not the time for chitchat. Inuyasha drew his blade and pointed it at the blob shouting, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Inuyasha, stop it," Miroku said, "They don't seem like a threat."

The dog demon sheathed his blade, which transformed from a giant masterpiece into a small rusty piece of junk. Miroku then examined the three creatures.

"I don't sense any demonic auras in them," he said as Inuyasha sniffed and stated, "There's no demonic scene either."

Well, the three creatures had entered a strange world and now things were getting weirder. Will they be able to get back home? Secondly, will they be able to get along with this demon and his companions? Find out later… or something… if I ever update. And remember, don't open the trap door.


End file.
